


Dreams Lead To...

by PercyNarutoNicoKakashi



Category: Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 12:58:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19151491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PercyNarutoNicoKakashi/pseuds/PercyNarutoNicoKakashi





	Dreams Lead To...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Type-Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Type-Moon).



_Every single night that dream came back to Tohsaka. Wether it began from the time that Archer died and went in reverse to the time Lancer's death or just the other way around. She missed Archer, Lancer, and even Saber, but what could she do? She didn't know if she could survive another war. But then at the end of each dream she heard Lancer's voice telling her to come find him. Then there was Archer despite his betrayal he could understand completely why he did it and he was her best friend but he didn't want her to find him regardless the dreams continued to come and she couldn't help himself._

_  
_

_  
_

_  
_

_  
_

_Of course there was also Emiya he never really knew what to do. He followed Rin Tohsaka to college because she begged him to, because the both were traumatized through the last holy grail war .But he knew that Rin needed help the most he could see the thoughts run through her head on a daily basis, saw the bags under her eyes due to restless sleep and dreams that made her heart ache._

_  
_

_  
_

**Today was the day after researching constantly day and night even while completing her studies she finely found a ritual and due to her extensive training she would be able to summon Archer and Lancer. Perhaps if Emiya was up for it he could summon Saber because she knew he had loved her in fact she was sure he would be up for it and the great thing about this ritual is that it has a permanent effect although the cost would be her mortal life which was really a curse in disguise but she needed it. At the precise time of three( this time because she actually remembered to check her clocks) she stood in the center of a hand drawn pentagram she crushed the jewels in her hand and let them turn to liquid so that it would trail the lines she began to draw on the center of her body. "The gods to my beck in call I sacrifice to thee all I have so that I may call upon the old and brave to stand by my side permanently so that we may protect the creation of chaos and protect the newly created grail." Her body and the pentagram glowed, the mana of those in higher up places began wash over her body "I call upon thee to accept the sacrifice of my mortal life and bring me Cú Chulainn also known as Lancer and Shirou EMIYA also known as Archer I command thee-**

**_GRANT MY  REQUEST"_ **

A blinding pain struck through her body and she fell feeling as though she were dying and then the pentagram produced a bright light that shined through the room. Two tall people began to form on opposite sides of the room and a very surprised Archer and Lancer looked around the room in shock the feeling if being summoned was way different then before, their eyes immediately met but before they could say anything a soft groan escaped through the air and they both snapped their eyes to the female form. Lancer was the first one to speak after identifying who it was,"Little lady brought us here" That bought Archer out of his stupor really quick he picked up Rin noticing that she had passed out. He examined the room and came to the conclusion they were in an empty room of what he assumed was her apartment. He and Lance walked out of the room where they came upon the living room where Emiya was sleeping on the surprisingly and next to him were mana made swords making a mental note to check them later he found Rin's room and dressed her in some clothes comfortable enough to sleep in and carried her back to the living room siting on the couch with Lancer her head on his lap and her legs on Lancer's. Of course when Emiya woke up he let out a **~~girly~~** manly scream at see Lancer sitting on the couch polishing his Lance and Archer with Tohsaka's head in his lap examining the short blades Emiya had made. The scream made a very pissed off Tohsaka wake up telling him to shut the hell up or she'd gut him like a fish. That was when she noticed that she was laying on two people and looked up to see Archer and  Lancer looking at her in amusement. With a cry of happiness Rin jumped up pulling them into crushing hugs with a bright smile on her face .

_  
_

_  
_


End file.
